New Threat
by Sephiroth Lockhart
Summary: In my veins course the blood of the ancient, I'm the rightful heir of this planet.Since I can't have my planet. this planet would be good enough. Sephiroth decides to visit FF9 (Spelling & Grammar double checked with MS Word)
1. The New Threat

NEW THREAT  
  
Guest stars: Ramza Beowulve, Cyan Garamonde  
Special guest stars: Sephiroth, Jenova  
  
  
  
"OK Zidane, that's the Lifa Tree" Eiko exclaimed. "Sure is gigantic.... Whoa !" As Zidane approach the gate to Lifa Tree, he's bounced back by an unknown force. "I forgot to tell you, this place is sealed with Eidolon to protect another Eidolon inside from misuse" Eiko informed. Zidane poked the magical barrier few times then take few steps back. "Stand clear everyone" He said. "I don't think ramming the barrier is a good idea" Vivi shakes his head. "Here goes nothing !!" Ignored Vivi's said, Zidane charged toward the invincible barrier. "YOW !!!" He got reflected back, only this time farther than before. "Zidane, sometimes you need to use your brain" Garnet sighed.  
  
"Magical Barrier..... Pretty interesting" A figure with dark cape and hood approach from behind. "Hmm ?... Who are you ?" Eiko looked at the newcomer. "None of your concern" The figure replied. "Are you..... KUJA ?!?!" Zidane draw his daggers. The figure ignores him. "I asking you-". There's flash of light and a sound of sword swung. Zidane's dagger sliced apart.  
  
"Do not follow me" The figure entered the gate without any difficulties, he passed the barrier as if there wasn't any. Zidane, Garnet, Vivi and Eiko stood still. They didn't believe what they just saw. "M...My Dagger...... sliced apart ?"Trembling in fear, Zidane looked at his broken dagger. "That's not Kuja for sure" Garnet said. "How did you know ?" Vivi asked. "Kuja never use sword". "That's not ordinary sword....... Masamune, the famous blade" Zidane added.  
  
"I got no choice" Eiko casted a spell, she broke the barrier. "Let's go. I have a bad feeling about this".  
  
"The Lifestream on this planet was never disturbed........ The amount of them is abundant..... Perfect, just perfect" The figure examined the gigantic Lifa Tree. "My plan will go well, there's no bearer of Ancient magic here".  
  
"Stop !!!!" Zidane finally caught up with the mysterious figure. "Hmmm..... You again...... What do you want ?". "Who the hell are you ?!?". "None of your concern. Now stop following me or you'll end up like your dagger..... Zidane". "How did he know Zidane's name ?. Hey Zidane, is he your friend ?" Garnet asked. "I never meet him before".  
  
"Enough of this. I suggest you leave this place now for I shall destroy anyone who oppose me" The figure turned around and walked away from the group. Vivi gathered immense energy on his hand. "Vivi, what are you doing ?" Eiko asked. "His intention are evils. I can't allow him to proceed any further..... FIRA !!!" A fireball shot from Vivi's hand. It struck the target.  
  
"Hmph. Thundaga" Calmly, the figure countered with another spell. A lightning bolt is homing toward Vivi. "BARRIER !!" Garnet casted protective spell. The Thundaga is blocked, but still manage to wound Vivi a bit. "His magic is excellent like his sword skill.... Who are you ?!" Zidane shouted. "This is the third time you asked.... Very well, I'll tell. My name is Sephiroth. My purpose is to create a New World and civilization. I shall become the god of this New World".  
  
"WHAT ?!" Everyone surprised to hear that. "In my veins course the blood of the ancient, I'm the rightful heir of this planet. That's what I thought back on my world. I failed to accomplish my will. Since I can't have my planet. this planet would be good enough" Sephiroth explained. "Y....You can't do that !" Garnet shouted. "That's right, I shall own this planet !" Kuja arrived on the scene with his silver dragon.  
  
Kuja and Sephiroth stared at each other. They both know, their intention is same but their goal is different.  
  
"If this Sephiroth guy kill Kuja, we'll have a new enemy. If Kuja kill Sephiroth.... his power is unmatched" Zidane thought.  
  
"Come my minions. Black Mages !" Kuja summoned few black mages to assist him fighting Sephiroth. Vivi felt a sharp knife stabbed his feeling, he's shocked when Kuja summoned the Black mages. "Everyone, Blizzaga !" Kuja ordered. "Not so fast. Blade Beam !" With his sword, Sephiroth created a sharp waves of wind. It pierces the row of Black Mages cleanly. "Grrrrr. Eidolon Bahamut, come to my aid !!". Bahamut, lord of dragon dived from the sky and now floats next to Kuja.  
  
"Guys, we'd better leave this place !" Eiko warned. "NO !" Zidane protested. "Sorry..." with her staff, garnet knocked Zidane's neck.  
  
"Bahamut, pretty interesting" Sephiroth hold out a red orb. "Summon NeoBahamut !". Another Bahamut appeared, this one is larger than Kuja's. NeoBahamut start to gather energy on its jaws as well as Bahamut. Bahamut's Flare unleashed, NeoBahamut also unleash its Terra Flare.  
  
A huge explosion erupted over the horizon. Dazzling flame raging for seconds before declined.  
  
  
"Garnet ?". "Uh.. W... Where am I ?" Garnet eyes started to focus, the first thing she saw is Eiko. "Madain Sari. You have been unconscious for two days" Eiko explained. "Madain Sari...... ZIDANE !. Where's Zidane ?!?". "We couldn't find him anywhere" Vivi replied. "No...... Zidane..... Hey, what happened to the Lifa Tree ?" Garnet asked after she got up. "Kuja has been defeated but still alive. That Sephiroth now corrupted the Lifa Tree. Every single day, I can hear a cry from the planet" Eiko explained.  
  
The three went outside. The Lifa Tree has gone, instead a huge and deep crater is on its position. Some kind of mhytical streams sprouts from the crater's side. A new magical barrier got it covered. "That barrier is impregnable, even Queen Brahne's fleet could not break it" Vivi spoken. "Mother !. How's my mother ?" Garnet asked. "Her fleet has withdrawn. But they would return sooner or later".  
  
"S.....S....Some....one..... help......". "Huh ?..... ZIDANE !!!". Vivi spotted his friend coming. "Vi.... Vivi...... Garnet......-" Zidane fainted. "His wound are fatal, C'mon bring him inside" Eiko instructed.  
  
Zidane is laid on a bed. "OK Garnet, together now...... Cure !". Eiko and Garnet try to help him by casting Cure spell at same time. A glowing orb of light covered Zidane's battered form for few moments. "Ugh......". "Ease up Zidane, you just had a busy day" Garnet put Zidane back to sleep. "Thanks......" Zidane smiled a bit. "Hey Zidane, what happened to your eyes ?" Eiko noticed that Zidane's eyes are glowing pale blue. "Nothing wrong with my eyes" He protested. "I don't think so" Eiko took a mirror and put it in the front of Zidane's face. "What the.... My eyes are blue !!". "We can't do much now. Let's head back to Lindblum and ask Minister Cid for advice" Garnet said. "Yeah...". "Not now Zidane, you need some rest first".  
  
That night. "The stars are beautiful......" Garnet sits alone on the dock next to Eiko's house. "Can't sleep ?". "Zidane ?. Didn't I told you to rest ?". "Trust me, I'm feeling much better" Zidane sit next to Garnet. The two paused for awhile. "When the Eidolon are taken from me..... I felt terrible. But..... no, never mind". "Go on, I'm listening". "No, it's OK". "You're so much different now". "The way I talk ?". "Yeah". "Well, I got my teacher here....... Zidane, are you very popular on Lindblum ?". "(Uh oh, busted) Not really". "Zidane, your eyes are shifting". "I'm watching the stars" Zidane argued. "But you're looking forward". "(Ow man) The stars over the horizon". "ZIDANE !!". "I uh... quite popular in Lindblum (Vivi !!)".  
  
  
Meanwhile  
"Kuja, Sephiroth must be eliminated at all cost. He is endangering our plan". "You have same idea as me, but how ?. Clearly Sephiroth is far more powerful". "Use your slickness Kuja. You got that talent to be used, not to be wasted". "Why don't you deal him for yourself. If you are truly the strongest Gaian, you could defeat him". "Fool !. Sephiroth comes from the race of Ancient, a superior but rare race of the past time. A single Ancient colony could sweep entire Gaia easily". "Where are they now ?". "Let me explain the background. Ancient used to live together with Cetra about 200 years ago. A disaster struck the world, the Cetra sacrifice the Ancient so that they survive the disaster". "Enough of the history, How could I defeat this Sephiroth ?". "Collaborate with Zidane....". "NO WAY !!".  
  
Therefore, our heroes began the journey back to Lindblum. "I still don't get it, how'd my eyes becomes blue ?" Zidane spoken. "Did Sephiroth do it ?" Vivi asked. "I think no. When the two Bahamut clashed, everyone were thrown away by the impact" Garnet said. "Bahamut clash ?" Zidane inquired. "I forgot to tell you. You were knocked out by Garnet" Eiko explained. "What ?!" Zidane's eyes shifted to Garnet. "It's too dangerous if we stay there. You didn't want to retreat, so I have no choice except to knock you out" Garnet explained. "You were worried about me ?". "I..... (Blush)". "Yeah, she did". "Eiko !".  
  
"That Sephiroth..... Is there any clue where'd he might belong to ?" Vivi asked. "From the way he used magic and the way he dressed, he could either come from the past or future" Garnet replied. "Time travel ?. That's impossible" Eiko protested. "Well, do you have any better explanation for Sephiroth ?". Eiko didn't say a word.   
  
A loud roars burst out. "W... What was that ?" Vivi asked. A tall, dragon shaped monster appeared in front of them. "What the....." Zidane draw his daggers. "T..That's Weapon, ancient monster..... Ultima Weapon. I have read about it. But I never thought that it really exists" Garnet said. "Hey guys, its going for us".  
  
There are no choices, they must fight the losing battle. "Judgement Bolt !!" Garnet summoned Ramuh. The lightning attack should be effective against flying and some dragon monster, but not for this one. "How about this...... Thundaga !" Vivi unleashed a bolt of lightning. Direct hit, but not much damage. "I..... I can't goes Trance... There's something wrong with me" Zidane said.  
  
"Need help ?". "Don't forget us Zidane !". "Huh ?" Zidane looked around. "Dragon Jump !" Freya dives from the sky toward the Ultima Weapon. "Nice done Freya. Climhazzard" Beatrix charged the monster with her sword skill. "Master Vivi..... Climhazzard !" Steiner followed Beatrix, he attack the Weapon with his new Climhazzard skill.  
  
"USELESS....... ULTIMA BEAM !!!" Ultima Weapon began to gather energy and focus it into a single energy orb. It shot a single beam toward Zidane. "NO !!! ZIDANE !!!!!" Garnet cried. The beam exploded upon impact, creating towering flame and clouds.  
  
"Z.... Zidane". The explosion clouds began to vanish. Zidane is unharmed. "Grrrrrr. No more games !. LIMIT BREAK FATED CIRCLE !!" Zidane execute a graceful slash which induce an explosive fiery arc.  
  
The Ultima Weapon wounded, but it manages to escape from the encounter. Zidane is knocked out cold somehow. "Where did he lean that kind of attack ?" Beatrix asked. "I don't know, we just saw him doing it" Garnet explained. "Maybe because of the change of his eyes ?" Eiko said. "Who are you ?" Steiner asked. "Oh right. Steiner, this is Eiko". "Yo Rusty". "R...Rusty !?!?!". "You're a private right ?". "I am the captain of Pluto Knight" Steiner replied. "Sorry, I thought you are a private. Polish that armor a bit would you". "She got a point Steiner, you never polish your armor" Beatrix chuckled.  
  
"W....What happened ?" Zidane finally regained himself. "What ?. You just unleash the greatest attack I ever saw and you don't know that..... Hey, your eyes are blue" Freya said. "I don't remember anything". "Later Zidane. Folks, we're facing a new problem here. Did you saw an explosion from that direction about three days ago" Garnet pointed at a large crater over the horizon. "Yes, we saw that huge blast" Beatrix nods her head. "A new trouble appeared. A man named Sephiroth just came out of nowhere with a plan to rule this world" Garnet paused. "And he's stronger than Kuja". "That's terrible news" Freya shakes her head. "Not very terrible my dear".  
  
"Sephiroth ?!?!". "At your service" Sephiroth appeared. "Fiend !!" Steiner attacks Sephiroth. "Useless" Sephiroth draw his Masamune, parrying the attack and countered with a slash that Steiner could barely block. "My, that's huge sword...." Beatrix said. Using his magical power, Sephiroth levitates himself out of reach. "I just want you to be the witness of my power" Sephiroth said. "What do you mean ?" Garnet asked. "I shall gather the lifestream into one spot, me. And I'm going to do it.... now. Power of Ancient, power of Jenova. I am Sephiroth, bearer of Ancient blood, son of Jenova. I hail the power of the Ancient trough the Black Materia , SUMMON METEOR !".  
  
As Sephiroth finished recites his spell, a blinding light blasts from the sky. A huge red star is now appeared. "Within few days, this meteor shall land within a city where I sense the lifestream are abundant". "Enough riddles, where ?" Garnet asked. "You know the city my dear.... you know....." Sephiroth vanished. "No..... Alexandria".  
  
  
"Indeed (gwok) this is a serious matter, not only to us but to this world". Our heroes has arrived at Lindblum and now gathered on Presidential palace. "This world is caught between three forces; Kuja, we, and Sephiroth" Artania continued. "Yes, but now Sephiroth is the worst. He has summoned a meteor which will collide with this world" Garnet said. "Hmmm....... About that. I believe Sephiroth came from the race (gwok) of Ancient but he come from the future". "One other thing Uncle Cid, Zidane's eyes are now glowing blue just like Sephiroth's". "Lifestream, he has poisoned by the lifestream". "What is a Lifestream ?".  
  
"Lifestream is the essence of life. For example if someone dies, the body will return to the earth as dust. However, the soul will travel to another side of the world and form a new life. When the soul is in travelling process we called them lifestream" Artania explained. "Is there anything we could do to prevent Sephiroth ?" Vivi asked. "Fight fire with fire (gwok). We must find someone who bears Ancient blood and magic. Or at least......". "What ?" Zidane asked impatiently. Cid's eyes shifted to him. "You Zidane (gwok). You has been exposed to the lifestream and that might be the only key to defeat Sephiroth". "How ?. I just loose my ability to Trance" Zidane protested. "But (gwok) you could unleash the Limit Break, a near critical fighting (gwok) ability". "Hmmm..... That's right, when Ultima Weapon attack us, Zidane unleash a furious attack which instantly killed it" Beatrix added.  
  
Much time later on an inn. "I'm not what I'm used to be........" Zidane lay down on his bed. "Everyone depends on me now....... CRAP !!...... I think I know what's Garnet feeling" He sighed. "Zidane, may I come in". "Yeah". The door opened, to Zidane's surprise it was Steiner. "Steiner ?". "Yes..... Look, I know the burden upon you is heavy. But remember this, we're always on your back". "I think no..... You heard what Regent Cid says.... I'm the only key to defeat Sephiroth" Zidane paused. "How'd you feel if you're in my position...... the single hope of everyone ?". "Hey, what's the matter. You don't sound like the Zidane I know". "Something is missing from me...... Maybe that's what Garnet feels when the Eidolon inside her were extracted". "Princess.... Eh ? ......Zidane ? You...... Your eyes wet". "I....(sniff) Just leave me alone..... please". "Hmmm...... Very well. But please remember, you can count on me" Steiner leaves the room.  
  
Like a child, Zidane bury his face on his pillow so that no one could hear him crying. For the first time since he joins the Tantalus Brothers, he cries. "Zidane.....". "Go away !!". "It's me Garnet". Garnet slipped inside. "Embarrassing huh?. Crying like a baby ?". "No Zidane. You never got into this situation before" Garnet sit next to Zidane. "I never feel so down before. First Sephiroth, then my Trance ability is gone, now everyone is depend on me". "Zidane..... Did you ever read Bible ?". "Hundreds of time". "You surely knows John 22: 42". "I don't remember the exact phrase but they are; Father, take this plate away from me if Thee wish....". "Zidane, everyone must face their problem. What'll you do; Surrender to Sephiroth or stand and fight". "I.... I never feel the fear like this....". "I know how you feel Zidane....." The two embraced.  
  
"I'm worried about Zidane" Freya spoken. "Yes indeed, he surely has passed many dangers. But he surely never been put into this kind of position before" Steiner added. "That moves he execute before...... Wait a minute...... I remember someone who fight like that" Beatrix said. The three are at a local tavern. "Who ?" Freya asked. "A young knight from Alexandria who always carried around a Claymore Sword" Beatrix said. "Now you mention it...... Yes, Ramza Beowulve from Heaven Knight" Steiner nods his head. "I ever heard of Red Rose Knights and Pluto Knights. But I never heard Heaven Knight before" Freya said, half asking. "Heaven Knight was the former Elite Guard, dismissed themselves after the death of King Alexandria, Princess Garnet's father" Steiner explained. "Heaven Knight pledge their loyalty to the King, not to the country" Beatrix added. "And where could we find this Ramza ?". "Right here".  
  
"Captain Steiner, Captain Beatrix. A pleasure to make your acquaintance" A young knight in cloak greets them. "Well meet Ramza. How are you ?". "Let's skip the formality, shall we?". "OK, so how's the things with you ?" Steiner asked in less formal way. "Smooth sailing, I joined the Tantalus Brothers for a while then quitted. Now I become a freelance privateer". "Privateer ?" Freya asked. "Oh, I forgot. Ramza, this is Lady Freya, Burmecian knight. Freya, this is Ramza former Heaven Knight" Beatrix introduces the two. "Nice to meet you Freya". "same here". "Privateer.... Well, just say I do everything for Gills" Ramza smiled as if gives hint. "Everything". "Everything, kidnapping, sabotage, blockade runner, stealing. You name it and I do it". "I see... Hey bartender more beer" Freya ordered drinks for her and the newcomer.  
  
"We got an offer for you Ramza" Beatrix started. "Shoot". "We are facing a crisis here. An unknown villain is trying to rule the world". "That's sure classical idea". "This one is quite different. This guy Sephiroth claimed to bear the blood of the ancient-". "Ancient !?!?!". "Did you know him ?" Beatrix asked. "No..... But.... Very well, I'll tell you a good story.....  
  
"My Great Grandfather Ramza Beowulve III was a knight of Garilland Magic City, today it's known as Alexandria. He and his comrades; Holy Knight Agrias, Holy Swordsman Orlandu the Thundergod Cid, Temple Knight Beowulf.... I can't remember them all. They are fighting against the evils sealed within Horoscope Stone" Ramza paused, sips the beer. "What's the evils did ?" Steiner asked. "There are a plot to resurrect an Ancient named St Ajora. A bunch of lunatic people uses the power of the stones for this purpose. So, Ramza Beowulve III manages to defeat St Ajora after a long battle. I never heard of Ancient again until you told me that Beatrix". "I see...... Anyway, Sephiroth claimed to be Jenova's son". "I don't know about Jenova, but if it's true that Sephiroth is a breed of Ancient...... His power is unimaginable".  
  
"We'll not ask you to fight Sephiroth. But we need you to train our friend" Beatrix said. "Huh ?". "Our friend Zidane Triball, ex-member of Tantalus Brothers-". "Did you say Zidane Triball ?". "Yeah, why ?". "Look at this" Ramza took a piece of paper from underneath his cloak and hand it over to Beatrix. "Hmmm........ Wanted alive, Zidane Triball. Descriptions....... golden haired, posses tail, weird pants ?. Convicted guilty of abducting royal family, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. A reward of 65000000 Gils is available from Queen Brahne of Alexandria. WOW !". "Did you planned to catch him ?" Steiner asked, eye widened. "No. I'm a privateer, not a bounty hunter. But I warn you, the other bounty hunter would surely come for him". "Don't worry, Zidane knows how to take care of himself". "STEINER, BEATRIX, FREYA, ZIDANE IS MISSING !!!!!" Garnet entered the bar.  
  
  
They soon arrived at the crime scene. "The place is neat...... There's no fighting at all" Steiner examined Zidane's room at the inn. "Yes, except for messy bed, there's no sign of fight" Freya concluded. "Messy bed ?....... Could be Zidane abducted by force. You know, the bandits could sneak up on him and grab him" Garnet said. "Maybe yes, maybe not" Ramza examined the bed carefully. "Who are you ?". "Princess Garnet, this is Ramza Beowulve former Heaven Knight" Beatrix explained.  
  
"Let's see....... Oil ?" Ramza touched some oily substance on the bed. "What's this sticky stuff ?" His finger touched a sticky substance. "Hmmm, smells likes.......... Sper...... Never mind" Freya's face turned red. "So , Zidane masturba-" Steiner quickly shuts his mouth. "Jackpot !!" Ramza shouted. "What ?". "This is a rare Buterfree's Stunpowder" Ramza found some spots of yellow powder. "In other words someone stun him and grab him" Garnet concluded. "Precisely.... Whoever did this, they must be inexperienced" Steiner said. "I think I know who did this" Ramza said.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me ?!?!". "Just be quiet and everything will be alright". Garnet's prediction was right, Zidane was abducted. Having his eyes blindfolded, hands tied up behind his back, and legs also tied, Zidane is now helpless. "Must escape..... Damn My fingers are still numb" He thought. His attempts to maneuver his fingers on the knots are useless. "Do you want to know why we kidnap you ?" A woman voice broke out. Zidane only nods his head. "Your attempt to abduct Princess Garnet has made Queen Brahne mad" It's a man voice now. "So mad that she post a wanted sign for you. Well, you are worth 65000000 Gils now Zidane". "Hey, I'm not thing for sale !" Zidane protested. "I'm so glad that finally we did a good job James" said the woman. "Sure does Jessie".  
  
"Jessie ?. James ?...... You're the hopeless, pathetic Team Rocket ?" Now Zidane laughed. "Grrrrr....... Team Rocket is not pathetic...... But maybe hopeless" James said. "JESSIE, JAMES WE GOT YOU CORNERED. HAND OVER THAT ZIDANE NOW !!!". "That's Steiner's voice" Zidane thought.  
  
"So, we meet again Jessie, James" Ramza step forward. "Let me assist" Freya volunteered himself. "Nay, I can handle this". "Ramza Beowulve...... Prepare for Trouble" Jessie started. "Yes and make it double" James followed. "To protect the world from devastation". "To unite all people within our nation". "To denounce the evils of truth and love". "To extend our reach to the stars above". "Jessie" She draw her shortsword. "James" He draw his broadsword. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light". "Surrender now or prepare to fight".  
  
"OK, who's first ?" Ramza challenged. "WE !!" Both Jessie and James attack at the same time, side by side. "Doom of the planet.... Crush Punch" Ramza unleash his swordskill. The ground below Jessie and James erupted. But just before the eruption, the two went the different way, causing Ramza's attack to become ineffective. As Jessie executes a slash, James hacked Ramza. "Clever.... Quite clever". Blood gushed from Ramza's open wound. "Let me assist" Steiner said. "Relax pal..... I can deal with this two".  
  
"Time to get serious" Ramza remove his cloak, revealing his silver chest plate. "That mark. You're a Heaven Knight !?"James recognizes the marking on Ramza's chest plate. "Now you know.... Lord of the thunder, hear this mortal humble request. I implore thy aid to destroy my enemy.... SUMMON RAMUH, JUDGEMENT BOLT !". "I hear your request...." A thundering voice answer Ramza's call. Ramuh himself appeared in front of him. With its staff, Ramuh created a massive thundering lightning which struck Jessie and James. "Looks like Team Rocket blasting off again..........-".  
  
"Zidane...." Garnet removes Zidane's blindfold. "Huh ? Garnet ?". "I'm glad you're OK" With a knife, Garnet cut the rope which bound Zidane. "Phew, feels good" Zidane stretch his body. "So, you have been poisoned to the Lifestream" Ramza looked at Zidane's blue eyes. "Who are you ?". "Name are not important Zidane. Have at you !".  
  
Unexpected, Ramza draw his Claymore then lunged Zidane. Fortunately, Zidane is fast enough to grab his dagger and parry the attack. "Defense won't help you" Ramza set up another attack. The two trading blows, but Zidane mostly goes for defensive. "Heaven wish to destroy all minds..... Holy Explosion" As Ramza swung his sword, an arc of light showered Zidane.  
  
The attack caused heavy wound since Zidane wasn't able to evade it. "Show me your power Zidane" Ramza attack again. "Hey, what's your problem man ?. I never steal your girl". "You little brat........ Teleportation !" Ramza vanished and reappear behind his target. He executes a deadly slash. "YOW !!!!! MY TAIL !!!!!!". Half of Zidane's tail is sliced.  
  
Suddenly Zidane's anger reaches its peak. His eyes are blackened by anger. "LIMIT BREAK ROUGH DIVIDE !!" He drags his dagger on the ground then performs a rising slash. Ramza never expect of the attack. He did bring his sword for defensive, but not much against such powerful attack. After unleashing the tremendous blow, Zidane's anger soothed then he fell unconscious.  
  
Ramza was wounded badly. "Augh...... That's hurt......". "Ramza !. Are you alright ?" Freya asked. "He... got potential...(ouch) But he need to learn more". "Let me help. Cura !" Garnet casted high curatives spell over Ramza and Zidane. "Feels better, thank you Princess" Ramza bowed slightly. "Please, skip the formality". "It seems that the Limit Break worked when the anger reach its peak or at critical condition" Beatrix concluded. "Yeah. But Zidane still unable to control it. Fainted after unleash the Limit Break could be dangerous". "Why ?" Steiner asked. "Surely you don't want to fell asleep in the face of the enemy". "Did I miss something ?" Zidane wakes up.  
  
  
VIP Room, Lindblum Presidential Palace.  
"Hold it Zidane.....". "........YEEEEEOW !!!!!!". Zidane decide to trim the remaining of his tail. "That's surely hurt" He put on his pants". "Sorry, the scalpel appeared to be a bit dull" Garnet washed a small scalpel used to trim Zidane's tail. "Sure is weird without tail" Vivi commented. "Don't worry, it'll grow back. Besides this is not the first time I lost my tail". "How'd you lose your tail ?". "Well, it's stuck on Prima Vista Engine. I was trapped in the engine room for a day before Blank come with a sword to cut my tail". "You look better now" Ramza entered the room. "HEY !, you're the one who attack me !" Zidane draw his dagger. "He's with us Zidane" Garnet tried to calm him down. "Why did he attack me..... not mention slicing my tail".   
  
"To make you unleash your new Limit skill. You lost your Trance, now a new skill is at your disposal" Ramza explained. "Oh yeah, I remember. I got mad when you cut my tail". "Right... Anyway, my name's Ramza Beowulve former Heaven Knight and former Tantalus Brothers". "I'm Zidane.... But I never see you in Tantalus". "I quit before you joined Zidane" Ramza paused.  
  
"Listen Zidane. You got strong power which is good enough to face that Sephiroth. The question is, are you willing to do it ?" He asked. "Since no one else can do it, my answer is yes" Zidane replied boldly. "Very good. You must start learn how to control your power". "How ?". "Training...... There's a person who could help you. A great fighter resides at Qu's Marsh, my ex-mentor". "Must I go now ?". "The sooner the better". "Okay". "Wait, I'm coming with you" Garnet said. "I'm afraid you can't Princess, Zidane must pass this training alone" Ramza explained. "But". "There's no other choice Princess...". "I.... I understand" Garnet sighed. "Now Zidane, find a man named Cyan Garamonde there. He could help you". "OK, anything else ?". "Oh yeah, please give him this Griever Necklace he asked me" Ramza hand over a necklace to Zidane. "Yeah, sure..... Well, I'd better leave now".  
  
Meanwhile at Deep Crater, the Lifa Tree after Bahamut clashes.  
"Now, my plan would be completed" Sephiroth is working on some kind of glass container, next to the shrine of Eidolon Leviathan. He then extracts the power of the Eidolon. "This would be good enough" He released the extracted Eidolon into the glass container. It shines brightly before cracked. "Sephiroth........". "Yes mother...." Sephiroth intoned solemnly after knelt before a figure of angelic monster, Jenova. "You have done well......". "I shall do everything for you mother". "Thank you..... The time for Ancient to rule the world has come" Jenova paused a while. "I see you already gather the Lifestream, Mako energy into one spot. Another good accomplishment". "It was nothing" Sephiroth smiled. "I cannot live very long, my time is running out. Sephiroth, I shall betroth the true power of the Ancient to you. Accomplish what you have planned". Image of Jenova becomes saturated with Sephiroth. "The junctioning process goes well. Remember my son..... You must succeed......." Jenova's voice fades away. "Mother.... You won't be disappointed".  
  
Now, back to Zidane.  
"This is Qu's Marsh...... But where's that damn Cyan Garamonde ?". "Looking for me ?" A voice burst out. A tall middle aged man stood behind Zidane. "Are you Cyan Garamonde ?". "Just Cyan will do. What's bring you here ?". "My friend Ramza told me to gave you this" Zidane hands over the necklace. "Ah Griever Necklace, Thank you. Now, what do you want for a reward ?". "Could you please train me ?" Zidane asked. "Hmm ?. Train you ?". "Yeah, I just acquire Limit Break ability. But it was unstable, so-". "You want me to train you ?" Cyan asked. "Yeah". "Come closer". Zidane walked closer toward Cyan. "Lifestream, the Mako energy. I see..... But, tell me the reason you want to be trained". "We are facing a terrible enemy named Sephiroth, he's an Ancient or so-". "Did you just say Ancient ?". "Yeah, why ?". "Do you realize how dangerous is your enemy ?". "Yes, but I have no choice". "I understand..... But you are not ready now. Make yourself stronger and then return here" Cyan walked away. "Wait. How can you just leave ?. I'm in great need !" Zidane protested. "I know, but with the levels you are now, it'll be useless". "But I can't wait".  
  
"Tell me what's your name ?" Cyan asked. "Zidane Triball". "OK Three Ball-". "Call me Zidane". "OK Zidane, you surely fainted after you unleash the Limit Break. Am I right ?". "Yeah". "That's one flaw. How many Limit Break you unleashed at one time ?". "I can't remember...". "That's second flaw.......Too many flaws, you are not ready. If you could unleash a single Limit Break without fainted, I'll consider that you are ready. Is that acceptable ?". "I'll try-". "No, there is no try. Do it or don't". "I must try first".  
  
"I think you need an example... Attack me Zidane" Cyan requested. "Are you sure ?". "Yes, don't hold back" Cyan draw a simple double-edged sword. "You ask for it". Swing his dagger, Zidane tried to deliver his best blow. Cyan's response is amazingly fast, he brought his sword to block the attack. Zidane take a step back. "This guy is fast.... I'll try my speed attack" He thought. Instead of using powerful blow, he started to moves at higher speed and sacrifices the power. A single stab landed on Cyan's side. "That's good enough..... Limit Break, Braver !". Cyan leaped high then performs a downward slash. Zidane block the attack, but his weapon throwed away. His hand is not strong enough to withstand the massive force. "You see Zidane, a good Limit Break must be unleashed under controlled circumstances, in other words you realized that you are delivering the Limit Break" Cyan explained. "I..... I can't believe it" Zidane gasped in disbelief. "That's why you failed". Since then Zidane vowed to himself, never use 'I can't believe' phrase anymore  
  
Cyan finally agrees to train Zidane. The young thief has all the agility he needs, so Cyan concentrated Zidane's training in developing his power and stamina.  
  
"For meantime, don't use your dagger. Here, use my sword" Cyan hands over his sword. "Whoa, sure is heavy" Zidane try to maneuver the black sword. "And put those armor on" Cyan pointed at a set of armor, consisted of chest plate, gauntlet, and plate leggings. It took Zidane fifteen minutes to put all of the armor. "I can barely move" He complained, the armor is obviously too heavy for him. "Take you time, you'll get used to it. Now, deliver this letter to a Mog named Nog at Lindblum". "In this armor ?". "Why yes. Now go !".  
  
Meanwhile at Lindblum.  
Eiko, Garnet and Minister Artania are on the Palace Library, searching for any clue of Ancient. "Instead of Ancient, I find a good book about Eidolon" Eiko read a thick old book. "And ?" Garnet inquired. "Well..... Eidolon, also known as Esper. These magical creature guarded their own Force so they also known as Guardian Force". "That's interesting Eiko, but we're searching for Ancient, not Eidolon". "Wait, this is interesting...... Human could acquire the power of Eidolon by many ways; interact and ask the related eidolons, materialize them, turn them into Magicite, and junction them". "This is useless, our library is not adequate for this task" Artania said. "I GOT IT !!!. Jenova !!" Eiko cheered, disturb everyone in the library.  
  
"Keep it down Eiko. What do you find ?" Garnet asked. "Jenova, an Ancient blessed with special power and acknowledged as Eidolon of Life. This Eidolon is capable to start a new life as well as........ terminate existing life". "Terminate existing life....... So, this Sephiroth and Jenova are both dangerous" Artania sighed. "Any other info ?" Garnet asked. "No, nothing about Sephiroth".  
  
"I'll be a laughing stock if Baku or Steiner sees me" Zidane finally arrived at Lindblum. He saw a Mog and decided to ask. "Excuse me, Are you Nog ?". "No, I'm not Nog. Try Industrial district........ By the way, the Air Taxi is out of order for maintenance" The Mog replied. "Damn !". So, Zidane walked all the way to Industrial district. Another Mog. "Excuse me, are you Nog ?". "No, Nog is at Business District". "Grrrrr !". He moved to Business district, another Mog. "Are you Nog ?". "No, My friend Nog is at the Palace tower". "GOD !!!". Zidane makes his way to palace tower. "Nog I suppose ?" He meets a Mog. "Hm ?. Nog ?. Well, Nog is penpal name for a man". "What ?". "Yeah, the old man lives at Qu's Marsh, Cyan Garamonde". "#@!$!$!@$!$!@$! !!!!" Zidane fainted.  
  
Deep Crater.  
Queen Brahne's fleet and Hilde Garde I arrived at the scene. "We have arrived at the destination my queen". "Good, signal all the black mages to began the attack". Queen Brahne ordered. "At once my lord". Brahne shifted to Kuja who stand next to her. "Are you sure this is going to work ?". "Perhaps. I can't promise the outcome of this battle" Kuja replied. "At least we try....... No one shall stand against me"  
  
Three dozens of black mages gathered power and concentrate it into one spot, Kuja. After accumulated enough power, he would unleash a single powerful magic into Sephiroth's Barrier. If the Barrier break, the siege would begin.  
  
After few minutes, Kuja began to glows. He focused all of the gathered energy on both of his palms. "This is enough......." He aimed the barrier. "Mega Thundaga !!" Kuja unleash the energy as a Mega Thundaga spell, four times stronger than standard Thundaga. Huge lightning bolt streaked toward the barrier, it landed on the barrier and explodes in thundering sounds and dazzling lights.  
  
"Success !!" Kuja cheered. "You did it !!"Queen Brahne jumped around in delight. The barrier has been destroyed. "All vessels begin the attack procedure, FIRE AT WILL !!!" She ordered.   
  
"Not so fast" Sephiroth appeared, riding the Eidolon Leviathan. "Queen Brahne, that is Sephiroth" Kuja said. "I don't care who is he, destroy everything in sight". "First the pathetic Shinra, now this fat ugly queen......." Sephiroth holds out a green colored Materia. "Lucky I stole this Master Magic Materia from that Yuffie...... Meteor !". As Sephiroth finished casting a spell, meteors started to shower Queen Brahne's fleet. The blue ocean is now filled with debris of ship and blood. The atmosphere was filled with human screams in the midst of panic.  
  
"Kuja, do something !!" Brahne cried. "Grrrrr. Bahamut, come to my aid !!" Kuja summoned the Eidolon Bahamut. The huge beast descends from the sky and face Sephiroth. It about to attack with Mega Flare, but hesitated. "You never learn Kuja....... Power of the Ancient..... Metamorphosis !!". Hundreds of Lifestreams began to cover Sephiroth, forming a huge orb of Lifestreams. In all of sudden, it vanished. "Huh ?. Where did he go ?" Kuja looked around to find Sephiroth. His question is soon answered.  
  
The sky opened. An angel, floats on his six wings instead of feet descend from the sky. A huge purple wing covered his body. As the wing spread, it reveals the body of Sephiroth. "I am the One Winged Angel Sephiroth" Sephiroth spoken. For the first time, Kuja felt an extreme fear. "Queen Brahne, order all fleet to withdraw" He said. "What ?". "This is terrible, Sephiroth is too terrible. If you don't get out of here, all will be lost". "How about you ?". "I'll try to buy us some time".  
  
"Flare !!" Kuja unleash a spell. Fiery flames engulfed One Winged Angel, but without meaningful damage. "Nice try Kuja.... Shadow Flare !". Sephiroth countered with his Shadow Flare. Satanic flame erupted upon Kuja. "GOD !!. BARRIER !!!" Kuja casted protective spell. "Not bad, not bad at all. You're able to withstand my Shadow Flare. "Bahamut, Mega Flare !" Kuja ordered. Bahamut fly higher then spit a tremendous flaming bolt toward Sephiroth, the same flaming bolt that destroy Lifa Tree. All is Sephiroth do is just brought his right wing to block the incoming projectile. The Mega Flare has failed. "You see Kuja, I am invincible now. Nothing could destroy me". "Garland was right...... Sephiroth is way too powerful" Kuja thought. "Now I'll let you taste my supreme magic. Doom to all of living, power of destruction. Summon Meteor, S U P E R N O V A".  
  
Soon, Kuja and Bahamut teleported into a strange planet. "This looks like earth" Kuja examined his surroundings. He saw something streaked in the sky. It destroy everything on its path, planet, stars, asteroids, everything. "A meteor ?". Bahamut nod its head as agreement. "Where did it go ?". The meteor did not go to the place Kuja stands, it passed the planet. "No..... It can't be...... If that meteor struck the sun, entire system will goes supernova".   
  
The End of Chapter I  
  
Notes of Supernova.  
Supernova is the ultimate magic of One Winged Angel Sephiroth. With his Ancient magic, Sephiroth would summon a meteor which targeted to the sun. This meteor is large enough to makes the sun explodes. This outbreak also called as Supernova in scientific term, the dead of entire solar system.  
  



	2. Zidane in Motion

ZIDANE IN MOTION  
  
"I knew this would happen" Garland stand in front of Kuja. After being struck by Sephiroth's Supernova, Kuja was fatally wounded. It was quite fortunate that his white dragon find him and took him to Garland's airship, the Invincible. "Curaga !" Garland set the curative spell on Kuja. "W... Where am I ?" Kuja awakened. "In my airship" Garland replied. "So, what do you think of Sephiroth ?" He asked. "I never thought that an Ancient would be that powerful". "I think we have no choice except joining force with Zidane". "No, I'll never lick my own spit........ I think I still have a way". "Then what are you waiting for ?. Do it". "All in good time Garland".  
  
Meanwhile.   
With all of his might, Zidane returns to Qu's Marsh and went straight to Cyan.  
  
"So, did you find him ?" Cyan asked. He smiled as if already known the answer. "Yeah. THIS IS YOUR LETTER !!!". "Calm down young Zidane. Now you'll notice that your power has grown slightly". "Well, yeah. I felt my power became stronger. But this is absurd". "I just like to toys with my apprentice" Cyan laughed. "Now what ?" Zidane asked. "Let's see how much are your improvements". The old master went to his cabin and return with another double-edged sword. But this one is larger yet somehow lighter.  
  
"I only use this sword only at special occasion. Meet my trusted blade, Save The Queen" Cyan lift his sword, it shines under the sun. "I'm thrilled. Meet my dagger..(Hmm.... What name should I give ?)...Treasure Hunter". "You mean thief". "No, Treasure Hunter is not thief" Zidane whined.  
  
"You may begin at any time" Cyan assume his defensive stance. "Why not now !" Zidane hacked Cyan. "Nice opening" The mentor only block his pupil attack, he's waiting for another attack run. Unsatisfied, Zidane try for a wild slashes. "That won't help you". Cyan somersaulted backward few times before dash toward Zidane. Instead of slash, Cyan slides down to tackle his apprentice. Zidane was clearly unprepared for this attack, the tackle pin him down. "Concentrate, be passion. Wild and strong attack won't be useful against clear minded opponent".  
  
Zidane ceased his attack. "What for ?. Battle can't be won by just defensive" He protested. "Quite true. But sometimes a good offense is a good defense". "What if I miss on blocking my opponent".  
  
"I see you fears that the opponent attack would go break your defense" Cyan concluded. "Maybe" Zidane shrugged. "Clear your mind of that, your defense must be solid as diamond. If your opponent, in this case Sephiroth, penetrate your defense...... Well, you know what would happen".   
  
Suddenly. "Master Cyan !" A voice called. "That's a voice I haven't heard for quite long time. What is it Ramza ?" Cyan turned to face the source of the voice. "Pardon me for my rudeness. But we need both of you at Lindblum, now" Ramza bowed slightly on his former master presence. "Something bad happened ?" Zidane asked. "I don't know. Queen Brahne arrived at Lindblum about an hour ago. She wished to discuss about peace treaty". "Peace treaty ?". "That could mean only one" Cyan thought for awhile. "Sephiroth has defeat her proud army" He concluded. "True Master. We need you at Lindblum". "We must not waste any time. Wait here, I'll get my gears" Cyan replied then went to his cabin.  
  
"So Zidane, how's your training ?" Ramza asked. "Not bad. Any news about Sephiroth ?" Zidane asked. "Not much. But one thing for sure. Our scout army has spotted some kind of structure near Lifa Tree". "Our scout ?". "The time for Heaven Knight to stand has come". "That's good. What about the structure ?". "It's some kind of round shaped buildings, taller than Lindblum Palace. A word MIDGAR imprinted on it". "MIDGAR ?.... Never heard of it". "Neither do I". Cyan came out from his cabin, fully prepared for battle. "I'm ready. Let's go".  
  
Lindblum Presidential Palace, Conference Hall.  
"This is (Gwok) very unexpected. Why do you want (Gwok) a peace treaty now Queen Brahne ?" Regent Cid asked. "I used to think that I'm the greatest living being on earth with the Eidolon's power on my side. But this Sephiroth has opened my eyes. I realized that power so destructive would cost many lives" Queen Brahne replied. "But mother, you started it all" Garnet said. "Yes Garnet, I did start it all. I was blinded by ambition. But now, my eyes are reopened".  
  
"Even so (Gwok). It's quite hard to believe that you suddenly want peace. I (Gwok) don't mean to offense you, but the reality say it all". "I know, but I swear by the name of my daughter Garnet. I really want peace". "How (Gwok) may we know that we could trust you ?". "I'll return everything I took from the last raid, including the Hilde Garde".   
  
Regent Cid thought for awhile. "I can't form (Gwok) an alliance right now. But this time let us be a friend. After all of this over, we could discuss about permanent alliance. Is that agreeable ?". "Very well. I queen Brahne, in the name all of Alexandria citizen, hereby accept your offer".  
  
Zidane, Cyan and Ramza arrived at Lindblum. They went straight to the Presidential Palace.  
  
"It's Alexandria's vessel all right" Ramza noticed a large mist-airship docked at the palace. "That's Sovereign Of The Skies, Queen Brahne's personal airship" Cyan said. "It's huge" Zidane gazed at the airship. Gold carvings and ornaments decorate the airship hull. "I wonder how much this ship cost ?" Zidane asked Ramza.   
  
"5,760,800,000 Gill. With operating cost of 20,000 Gill per hour flight. It stretches for 882 feet long and consists of nine decks to accommodate soldiers and special invitations. In case of unexpected raid, that ship armed with 110 cannons on upper deck, 80 cannons on mid-upper deck, 60 cannons on mid deck, and another 40 at mid-lower deck. Not only defensive. Sovereign Of The Skies also serves as Siege Platform for a Trebuchet catapult. To conserve the flight cost, Sovereign Of The Sky could also functioning as typical ship. Maiden flight was conducted 21 July five years ago" Ramza explained.  
  
"How did you know that much ?". "That ship is the home of Heaven Knight, and I am one of the crew". "Actually he's a Crownest Attendant" Cyan said. "What's that ?" Zidane asked. "You see that bucket like structure on the main mast ?" Ramza pointed at the ship mast. "Yeah". "That's the Crownest. We keep on lookout for any hazardous things in travel".  
  
"Zidane !" Garnet called out. She ran toward Zidane and hugs him. "Hey, cut it out" Zidane blushed. "Is that how you talk to your fiancée ?" Garnet smiled. "F F Fiancée ?" Zidane stuttered. "Yeah, my mother has agree" Garnet kissed Zidane on the cheek. "(Zidane's thought. Oh God, I'm in trouble.... HELP !!!!)". "Hey, just kidding. Anyway, my mother has forgive you as well as Tantalus Brother". "(Phew..) That's good".  
  
"Welcome Zidane" Queen Brahne appeared, flanked by Freya, Beatrix, and of course Steiner. "Queen Brahne !?!?. Forgive me for abducting Garnet" Zidane kneeled before the lumbering queen. "No need for apologize Zidane. Could I see your face, please ?". Zidane raised his head. "You're so cute !!" Brahne hugs Zidane. "Thank you (HEEEEEEELP !!!!!)..... I I can't breathe !". "Oh, pardon me" Brahne put Zidane down.  
  
"It's an honor to serve you again, Your Highness" Ramza kneels down. "Sir Ramza. I have a favor to ask" Queen Brahne said. "Yes Your Highness ?". "Please gather the remaining Heaven Knights as much as possible. We need everything we got to deal with Sephiroth". "Your wish is my command".  
  
"That would be useless......" A voice echoed trough the place. "That voice....." Garnet shocked. "Gathering forces won't do you any good" Sephiroth appeared in front of them.  
  
"So that's Sephiroth you're talking about" Ramza said. "Yes" Zidane replied simply. He draws his daggers. "What do you think of him master ?" Ramza asked. "He's strong. But I can sense that his mind is shrouded with questions" Cyan replied. "How did you know ?" Sephiroth shifted to Cyan. "Your eyes tell me much of you Sephiroth". "Interesting, you are not a typical old man". "Thank you, I'll take that as compliment" Cyan smiled. "You have disturbed the peace, thus I can't allow you any further" Ramza draw his Claymore. "Are you sure you could defeat me ?" Sephiroth asked calmly as if terrorizing his opponent mental. "How do I know until I try". "Very good. Let's settle this".  
  
Sephiroth holds his Masamune high, he cast his eyes trough its edge. His famous stance always struck fear an all of his opponent. On the other side, Ramza set up his low-high stance, a stance that provide good defense as it could quickly block any incoming attack.  
  
"(Sephiroth's thought: That's stance, I know I recognize it somewhere)". "I never seen him so serious before" Beatrix looked at Ramza. "Zidane, look at Sephiroth. His eyes is filled with question" Cyan said. "How did you know ?". "His stares become blank, even just for a split-second. There's either a doubt or question on his mind. He's good at hiding them".  
  
Without a warning, the two warriors began their rumble. Sephiroth spun once then perform a slash that met Ramza's Claymore. Knowing defensive is not appropriate tactic to be employed, Ramza execute a counter-slash followed by mid-thrust. Instead of blocking the thrust, Sephiroth dodge it and counter it with a fast low-slash.  
  
"Impressive, very impressive I must said" Sephiroth said, he took this chance to normalize his breath. "Let's see how you handle this" He brought his Masamune to his front then concentrate for awhile. There's a slight doubt to Ramza, whether he attacks first or wait for Sephiroth to attack. "LIMIT BREAK, METEORAIN !!" As Sephiroth swung his long blade, he creates a rain of meteors. "Meteorain !?" Cyan stunned.   
  
With all of his agility, Ramza evades the meteors, nevertheless he receive some damage. "Do you think you're the only one who can do that" Ramza smiled. "What !?" Sephiroth surprised. "Limit Break, BRAVER !!". Like an eagle, Ramza leaped high then bring his Claymore into downward diving slash. Sephiroth's reaction was surprisingly fast. "Climhazzard !" He countered with rising slash.  
  
There's a sound of metal clash then it's silent. Ramza lost his weapon. "So, you're his ancestor...." Sephiroth said. "Ramza !" Zidane rushed to his friend aid. "Don't worry, I won't fight and unarmed man" Sephiroth sheathed his Masamune. "You're very good" Ramza got up. "And so was you" Sephiroth replied. He's about to disappear Garnet asked "Wait, how did you get here ?".  
  
"Very well. I will tell you" Sephiroth paused. "There was and accident in my time, the place you would call the future". "So it was true" Garnet thought. "In my time, a company named Shinra was experimenting a new energy source called The Third Energy. It was a successful experiment. But there's a side effect, it cause some kind of Chrono-shift effect. The building they used to experimenting the device, MIDGAR Tower, was chronoshifted. I was there, taking the remaining of my mother Jenova". "Jenova...." Garnet sighed. "So, here I am in the past. Since the Third Energy is weakening and I can't repair it. I might as well take over this planet, that's my mother last wish. Now if you excuse me, I must prepare my plan". Sephiroth disappeared like the way he appears.  
  
Sephiroth sudden appearance caused distress to the Lindblum. Regent Cid has ordered to hasten the effort to strike Sephiroth before Alexandria is reduced to nothing by Sephiroth's meteor. To make matter worse, Doctor Tot has predicted that Meteor of that size would destroy not only Alexandria, but also the planet. If the Meteor can't be stopped, it would lead to a global destruction.  
  
"How could that be possible, Dr. Tot ?" Minister Artania asked. He, Dr. Tot, and Regent Cid held a private meeting on the Conference Hall. "When something exploded, by any cause, the explosion would send debris, dust, everything to sky-high, right ?" Dr. TOT asked, but it doesn't need any answer. "All of those particles would takes time to come down, depending on the blast radius. Sephiroth's Meteor surely had an unimaginable blast radius if exploded. The debris it's created would be unimaginable also. They would take a long time to fall down. What would happen if all of that debris and dust are to block the sun ray path ?".   
  
"Plants would die, then animal next" Artania replied. "Precisely. It would also cause the fall of planet's temperature, everything will become too cold". "Snow (Gwok) age" Regent Cid deducted. "Right, that would speed up the dying process of animal and plants. What would happen to us, human, if that happened". "We can't eat and..... die..." Artania sighed. "Yes, the end of the world. I suggest that we do everything necessary to destroy Sephiroth, or at least destroy the meteor". "Destroying (Gwok) the meteor only temporarily remove the threat. Sephiroth could (Gwok) summon another meteor. Destroying Sephiroth (Gwok) is not an easy task". "This afternoon, Sephiroth has made an appearance. He defeated Heaven Knight Ramza. It is quite fortunate that Sephiroth didn't kill him" Artania said.   
  
Meanwhile on VIP Room.  
"Garnet ?" Zidane knocked the door, he dressed quite different now. "Right on time" Garnet opened the door. "You're beautiful as ever" Zidane lift Garnet's hand and kiss it. "Your hand, smooth but strong". "That's why I use gloves. Everyone in Tantalus have rough hand except me. Shall we go now ?". "Sure. I'll show you the Sovereign Of The Skies". "Why not". The two walked hands on hand toward the Palace's Dock  
  
"Zidane, why do you have a smooth hand ?" Garnet asked. "I don't know. I tried many times to make it rough. But it didn't worked" Zidane replied. "Or you use it to caress a girl ?". "(Uh oh) No way !". "You're funny. Oh, here we are".  
  
The two climb the stairs to the huge ship. "Too bad this thing isn't moving" Zidane said. "Who said ?. Pilot, take us out" Garnet ordered. "Yes princess" An uniformed pilot went to his station. The engines whine smoothly as the ship rise higher from the landing platform.  
  
"C'mon, I'll show you my room" Garnet took Zidane's hand. "Hey wait. No need to rush". "C'mon". "OK OK OK".  
  
"Wow, I never imagine Princess's Quarter would be so...". "Luxurious ?. You can say it" Garnet and Zidane entered Princess's Quarter on the ship. "This is the best view on the ship" Garnet take Zidane to the balcony.   
  
(Eyes On Me, piano version)."I spent most of my time aboard the Prima Vista. Every outdoors view is the same. But it won't be the same with you on my side" Zidane spoken, his eyes were set upon the eyes of the young princess of Alexandria. "Why is that ?". "Because you're so special" Zidane strokes Garnet's hair softly. The two paused for awhile. There's a slight doubt among the two as they get closer. Their lips finally met. The bright moon would be the witness of their love.  
  
  
  
Intermission, some notes:  
-Sovereign Of The Sky was actually named Sovereign Of The Seas, and English Navy ship in sixteenth century.  
-Third Energy belong to Dino Crisis  
-For them who curious (And don't know yet) about Sephiroth's theme on FF VII, here's the lyrics (And translation)  
  
Estuans interius ira vehementi (Burning inside with violent anger).  
Estuans interius ira vehementi (Burning inside with violent anger)  
Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth.  
  
Estuans interius ira vehementi (Burning inside with violent anger).  
Estuans interius ira vehementi (Burning inside with violent anger).  
Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth.  
  
Sors immanis (Fate monstrous).  
Et inannis (And empty).  
Sors immanis (Fate monstrous).  
Et inannis (And empty).  
  
Estuans interius ira vehementi (Burning inside with violent anger).  
Estuans interius ira vehementi (Burning inside with violent anger).  
Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth.  
  
Veni, veni, venias (Come, come, oh come)  
Ne me mori facias (Do not let me die).  
Veni, veni, venias (Come, come, oh come)  
Ne me mori facias (Do not let me die).  
Veni, veni, venias (Come, come, oh come)  
Ne me mori facias (Do not let me die).  
Veni, veni, venias (Come, come, oh come)  
Ne me mori facias (Do not let me die).  
  
Veni, veni, venias (Come, come, oh come)  
*Soprano: Haryu no (The Winged one)  
Ne me mori facias (Do not let me die).  
*Soprano: Hanekata (Of the lower reaches).  
Veni, veni, venias (Come, come, oh come)  
*Soprano: Haryu no (The Winged one)  
Ne me mori facias (Do not let me die).  
*Soprano: Hanekata (Of the lower reaches).  
Veni, veni, venias (Come, come, oh come)  
*Soprano: Haryu no (The Winged one)  
Ne me mori facias (Do not let me die).  
*Soprano: Hanekata (Of the lower reaches).  
Veni, veni, venias (Come, come, oh come)  
*Soprano: Haryu no (The Winged one)  
Ne me mori facias (Do not let me die).  
*Soprano: Hanekata (Of the lower reaches).  
  
Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth ! (Repeat on the game, finish on the orchestra version).  
  
  



	3. Weapon Attack

WEAPON ATTACK  
  
"Wake up Zidane". "Huh ?" The first thing Zidane see is a very familiar face of Steiner. "Our presence are expected on the Dining Hall". "OK. Let me dress up first" Zidane got up, brush his teeth (?), then wash his face.  
  
An hour later at the Dining Hall.  
"We are here to discuss the strategy against Sephiroth" Artania started the meeting. "We (Gwok) haven't got much time. Sephiroth's Meteor is closing on Alexandria. DR Tot has informed that a meteor of that large would bring not only the destruction of Alexandria, but it would also cause a global destruction. (Gwok) For the first, I need to know how strong is our arsenal". "Regent Cid, I have reassemble the Heaven Knight. Only 15 out of 240 is still exists" Ramza reported. "I have asked my king assistant, but the number of Burmecian Knights were too little. Not even enough to defend their own home" Freya reported. "Don't risk it. It'll be dangerous" Queen Brahne replied. "I still have some weaponry from Kuja. I think it'll be useful to put up against Sephiroth" She said.  
  
"With all of respect my queen. No one could stand a chance against Sephiroth. Only few of us are capable to fight against him. If you planned to deploy full scale assault, I suggest not to do it. Any attempt of assault would only bring disaster" Ramza spoken. "I agree with him. Ordinary soldiers won't mean much to him" Cyan added. "Yes. But it's possible that Sephiroth posses his own army" Artania argued. "Quite possible (Gwok), we need standing army for precaution".  
  
"That's a good plan. But how can we destroy him ?. His place was protected by some kind of magical barrier" Zidane asked. "I almost forgot that. My fleet can't break trough that barrier" Queen Brahne said. "I think I can break it" Garnet spoken. "How ?" Zidane asked. "I can call an Eidolon to help us break trough the barrier".  
  
Suddenly. DR Tot entered the room. His face looks tense. "Terrible news !". "What is it DR Tot ?" Artania asked. "Sephiroth's Meteor, it's accelerating !".  
  
Everyone ran to the rooftop.  
"God gracious" Artania gasped at the sight of speeding meteor. "How (Gwok) much time do we have ?" Regent Cid asked. "Six hours, eight at most" Dr Tot replied. "We must hurry. Steiner !" Queen Brahne called her knight. "Yes my queen". "Take the Sovereign Of The Skies to Alexandria. Evacuate the townspeople. Beatrix, you go with him. Don't waste any time". "At once my lord" Both Beatrix and Steiner rushed to the dock.  
  
"We must find a way to slow it down" Artania spoken. "Impossible. Meteor of that mass cannot be stopped.... The only solution is to cut the magic that moves it by eliminating the caster" Dr Tot protested. "You mean kill Sephiroth ?" Zidane asked. "Not that simple. The magic might disappear. But that meteor would still go on at its trajectory path. Killing Sephiroth is only the beginning. We need to destroy that meteor or at lest deflect its path".  
  
Sovereign Of The Skies cruises at its maximum speed of 190 MPH. Beatrix and Steiner stood nervously on the bridge section. "Is this the fastest it can go ?" Beatrix asked the captain. "We can't risk to go any faster". "Make it full then !" Steiner ordered. "We could lose the engine if we add more power". "Listen, if you don't do it, many Alexandrian will be perished and we don't need that damn engine anymore. Speed up, NOW !" Beatrix shouted. "Y Yes Ma'am !" The captain immediately set the throttle to Flank Speed while hoping that the engine won't explode.   
  
"210 MPH, sir" The he reported. "Good. By the way, what's your name ?" Steiner asked. "Colonel Gabiani, sir". "Gabiani, do you know what are you going to do ?". "No I don't, sir". "Stop calling me sir. I'm Steiner". "Yes, Steiner". "That's better. We are going to evacuate Alexandria before that meteor struck. Dr Tot predict that it would impact in six to eight hours (KABOOOOM!!!!)". "What was that ?!" Beatrix cried. "No, not the engine !" Gabiani rushed to his post. "It wasn't the engine". A Pluto Knight rushed in. "Captain Steiner, monster coming our way !!".  
  
"That monster... ULTIMA WEAPON !!!" Beatrix shocked as she sees the incoming flying dragon. "Can we outrun it ?" Steiner asked Gabiani. "We must slows it down first-". A blue beam projectile cut Gabiani's words. It was aimed at the airship hull, but missed. "Get your knights to man the cannon. I'll maneuver this cow".  
  
The Rose Knights handle the starboard (right side of a ship) cannons while the Pluto Knights handle the port (left side of a ship) cannons. "Cannons ready !" Steiner shouted. "Get ready to fire at my order !".  
  
"Gabiani, Ultima Beam from rear port side !!" Steiner warned. The Weapon shot a single blue beam toward the lumbering ship. "Hard to Starboard !!!" Gabiani ordered his crew. "Aye sir !" The Helmsman behind the steering wheel shouts back while throw the large steer all the way right. The massive ship is surprisingly agile for its size, it steer clear out of the danger as Ultima Weapon's projectile passes the ship. As the ship starboard side facing the Weapon, Gabiani instructed the Rose Knights "Ready starboard cannon !..... FIRE !!". With thundering cannon blasts, the ship returning fire. Cannon's shells streaks toward the Weapon. Most of them miss their target. "Full left rudder !". "Aye sir !".  
  
"We'd better find some way to escape. That monster is still strong" Beatrix spoken to Gabiani. "My thought exactly". "Is there any weapons that strong enough to blast that damn Weapon ?!" Steiner asked as a misstargetted Ultima Beam pass over the ship. "There was. The Trebuchet might strong enough to kill it" Gabiani replied. "So use it !". "I can't. You need queen's permission to deploy it. Besides, the Trebuchet only good for static target". "The hell with permission. Many lives counting on us !" Beatrix shouted. "How ?. Trebuchet is a siege-catapult weapon !. You even can miss a sitting fat chocobo !". "We might just get lucky".  
  
Now, instead of handling the cannons, the knights are assembling the Trebuchet. It is a 100 feet long and 45 feet tall giant catapult that must be assembled in order to be used. As for the armament, Trebuchet could throw its load for approximately 900 meter and could be armed with scattering pack of bomblets for wide area or a high explosive bomb for single target. This time, it's armed with High Explosive bomb.  
  
"Trebuchet ready, sir" A crew reported. "Very good. Ready to fire at my order" Gabiani replied. "Aye sir !". "Set catapult power to 56 percent" Gabiani instructed while calculating the attack need to strike Ultima Weapon. "Yes sir, set power to 56 percent". "Helm, bring her to steady forward". "Yes sir, set to zero rudder".  
  
Gabiani takes aim trough a simple aiming module that only consists of a crosshair. "FIRE !!" He shouted. Entire ship shaken as a bomb catapulted from the Trebuchet. Everyone looked at the bomb while wishing for direct hit. "No, too wide !" Steiner shouted. The bomb misses its target. "We need to slow down" Gabiani thought. He sees an open ocean ahead. "Perfect!. Helm, take us into the sea !". "Yes sir, commencing sea landing !".  
  
"Are you insane !?, that monster is going to destroy us !" Steiner said. "We'll never be able to hit it at this speed" Gabiani replied calmly. "Sea ahead, brace for impact !!" The helmsman warned.  
  
Sovereign Of The Skies touched the water and abruptly slows down. However, all of Gabiani's plan ruined as single Ultima Beam struck the Trebuchet and cause major damage on the ship.  
  
"We are doomed" Gabiani sighed as Sovereign Of The Skies began to fonder. The Ultima Weapon hovers near the ship. "I AM ULTIMA WEAPON, ONE OF THE PLANET PROTECTORS....." The gigantic flying monster spoken. "Hey, it can talk" Steiner said. "Shut up Steiner" Beatrix cut Steiner's words "What do you want. We are facing a problem with Sephiroth". "ALREADY KNOW, I DO. APPROPRIATE PERSON I NEED TO HANDLE ULTIMA SWORD. DESTROY SEPHIROTH IT CAN". "Look, we don't have much time. We need to evacuate all of Alexandria people before Sephiroth's meteor strike" Beatrix explained as diplomatic as she could.  
  
"SO, ACCELERATING IS SEPHIROTH METEOR. KNOW NOT I DO". "That's what happened". "NEED OUR HELP YOU MIGHT" Ultima Weapon paused for a moment. "COME FORTH THE PROTECTORS. IN GRAVE DANGER IS THE PLANET. TO HELP THIS HUMAN WE MUST !!!".  
  
As Ultima Weapon finished spoken two monsters started to appear. One posses green marble skin like a seaweed. "I AM EMERALD WEAPON". The other monster posses a red skin like fire, it rise from a nearby island. "I AM RUBY WEAPON".  
  
"Great, two more Weapons....". "Relax Steiner, they mean to help us" Beatrix explained. "TO ASSIST YOU WE WILL" Ultima Weapon spoken. "Thank you. First we must got to Lindblum to tell everyone about this". "VERY WELL" With its claws, Ultima Weapon grab the ship then raced at full speed toward Lindblum followed by the two other Weapons.  
  
Couple of minutes later on Lindblum.  
"APOLOGIZE I DO" Ultima Weapon spoken to Zidane. "I I It's n n nothing" Zidane replied. "This is magnificent, truly magnificent" Dr Tot studied the Weapons in amazement. "I have an idea. Weapons, perhaps you could help us to break Sephiroth's barrier ?" Garnet spoken. "HELP YOU WE WILL. BUT FACING SEPHIROTH WE WILL NOT. ALLREADY KILLED A STRONG WEAPON HE HAS DID" Emerald Weapon replied. "He killed a weapon single handedly ?" Ramza asked. "TRUE IT WAS. TO BE UNDERESTIMATED SEPHIROTH IS NOT". "Then how could possibly we destroy him". "DESTROY HIM WITH ULTIMA SWORD YOU COULD. PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY YOU MUST DO" Ultima Weapon replied. "How ?" Ramza asked. "DEFEAT ME YOU MUST". "With all of respect, I can't possibly defeat you". "NOT NECESSARY IT IS. INFLICT A SINGLE HEAVY DAMAGE UPON ME YOU MUST DO". "Can I fight with assistance ?". "UNUSUAL THIS IS. FIGHT TOGETHER I PERMIT YOU". "Thank you. Zidane, let's go". "Huh ?!?. ME ?!?!". "Yes, you".  
  
Ramza only as tall as knee before the Ultima Weapon and Zidane is shorter. "How does we fight this thing ?" Zidane asked. "Have faith Zidane. We must defeat it, it's our best bet against Sephiroth" Ramza replied. "You like to bet ?". "I like to gamble".   
  
"YOU MAY BEGIN" Ultima Weapon rumbled. Zidane took a pre-emptive attack by delivering a hack to the Weapon. It wasn't mean much as Zidane's dagger can't penetrate the thick skin of Ultima Weapon. "Its skin is tough !" Zidane warned. "We need more agility. Layer upon layer, mark the time now. Haste !" As Ramza finishes reciting the spell, his agility as well as Zidane increased greatly.  
  
"WILL NOT HELP YOU IT IS" Ultima Weapon hovers high out of the two reaches. "Just perfect..." Zidane whined. "ULTIMA BEAM !" The crystal-chest part of Ultima Weapon began to glow. Its glow intensified as the power Ultima Weapon gathered increases. Without warning, the huge weapon shot a blue blasting ray toward Zidane and Ramza.  
  
Fortunately, the two are quick enough to evade the beam. Even so, the beam blast wound them slightly  
  
"RAMZA !!, strike its chest !!!" Cyan shouted. "Huh ?". "The chest !, it's the weak point !!". "You hear it Zidane. Distract it while I go for its chest" Ramza instructed. "I'll try". "No tries. Do it or don't". "Then I'll do it".  
  
Approaching the Ultima Weapon itself is difficult. The Weapon's tail proved to be a quite deadly weapon and surprisingly fast. A single tail swipe struck Ramza. There was a sickening sound of bones being crushed as the tail came upon impact with the human body.  
  
"Ramza !!" Zidane cried. "I...... am...... not..... accepting..... defeat !!" Somehow Ramza found a strength to get up. "(Cyan's thought: This is the real 'self' of Ramza".  
  
"LIMIT BREAK..... OMNISLASH" Ramza rushes toward the unprepared Weapon. At very close range, he unleashes series of slashes and stabs aimed at Ultima Weapon's chest. Ramza's sword began to glow as his strikes intensified. The Weapon never had a chance to defend itself.  
  
"KEEP..... THE.... PROMISE.... I MUST" Ultima Weapon fall to the ground with blood gushed from its fatal wound. "ULTIMA SWORD IS YOURS....." As the Weapon perished, it disintegrates. Only a tall broad sword appeared on its place. As Ramza touch the sword weakly, its color changes to dark blue. "Why does it change ?" Zidane asked. "WEAK IS YOUR FRIEND" Ruby Weapon explained. "Let us help. Curaga" Eiko and Garnet cast the strongest curative spell at same time, doubling the effect of it. Now Ultima Sword shines brightly. "This sword is truly magnificent" Ramza examined his new sword.  
  
  
Intermission:  
-Gabiani resemble Setzer Gabiani of FF VI   



	4. Enter Sephiroth

ENTER SEPHIROTH  
  
Beatrix, Steiner, Zidane, Ramza, Garnet, Vivi, and Eiko are going to enter the deep crater where their enemy, Sephiroth resides.  
  
"If I wasn't former member of Heaven Knight, I would ask 1,000,000 Gill for payment" Ramza sighed as he mount a black feathered chocobo. "You'll get much more than that. If you survive, that is" Cyan said. "Be careful Ramza. In this battle you can't expect a chivalry" The old master warned. "But Sephiroth did show some sense of chivalry" Ramza argued. "That was because he's winning. Remember the old saying; send a maniac to catch a maniac". "I'll do my best". "Yes, just stay focus".  
  
"Come home safely Garnet" Queen Brahne said. "Don't worry mother. I'll be safe with Zidane on my side" Garnet smiled. "Take care of her Zidane. Don't let Sephiroth do anything to her". "Yes, I shall guard her with my best" Zidane replied.  
  
"Everyone ready ?" Steiner asked. "No, not yet. Vivi can't ride a chocobo" Eiko protested. "Oh dear. Steiner, you go with Eiko. I'll go with Vivi" Beatrix said. "Sure" Steiner dismount his chocobo and switch place with Vivi. "Um.... Is it hard to ride a chocobo ?" Vivi asked. "Don't worry. Hang on to me and you'll be fine" Beatrix said. "Ok" Vivi mount the chocobo and hold on tightly on Beatrix.  
  
"Everyone ready ?" Zidane asked. Everyone nods their head. "Good. OK Weapons. Take your best shot toward that barrier". LEAVE IT TO ME" Crystals on Emerald Weapon began to glow brighter and brighter. "AIRE TAN STRAM !!" It shot a multi-colored ray toward the barrier.  
  
The magical barrier fades slightly, but it's still blocking the way. "We need more power !" Zidane said.  
  
Suddenly multiple bomblets explodes on the barrier. A smooth whine of airship's engine burst out. "Sovereign Of The Skies !!" Steiner cheered. "Need a hand !?!?!" Gabiani shouted in the middle of engine noise. "Good job. We need more power !!!" Beatrix shouted. "No problemo !!!".  
  
A couple of Trebuchet bombs and bomblets struck the barrier and cause it to fades completely. "CHARGE !!!!!" Ramza cried while lifts his new Ultima Sword like a general in a battlefield.  
  
Four black chocobos ran at full speed toward the deep crater. "Good luck everyone. May the force be with you" Cyan whispered from the distances.  
  
All of our heroes reached the top of the Deep Crater without any problem. As they dismount their chocobo, it ran away.  
  
"What the hell is that" Zidane noticed that the crater bottom shines pale blue. "Lifestream, known as Mako Energy. This is it pals, we mustn't lose this battle. The fate of the planet depends on us" Ramza said. "My thought exactly" Zidane nods his head.  
  
Some of Lifa Tree roots were still intact and still useful to rappel down the crater. "I'm glad we're descending this crater. But how'd we supposed to climb up ?" Garnet asked, half complaining. "We'll go up same way as we go down" Zidane replied while swiftly rappel down. "Easy for you to say...". "C'mon Garnet, you could need some work out after all so you won't end up like your mother". "HEY, I'm not that fat !". "Just kidding, don't get mad at me".  
  
Meanwhile, deeper inside the Deep Crater.  
"Yes, come to me. Witness my true power" Sephiroth sense that his place has been breached. "Why does they risk theirself to come to me ?. This world could become a better place under my command" Sephiroth asked to himself.  
  
After four hours of rappelling and resting, our heroes reach the bottom of Deep Crater.   
  
"Another barrier ?" Ramza examined the crystal floor of Deep Crater. "It seems so. This barrier block the path of Lifestream" Garnet spoken. "It suits well as dance floor" Eiko stepped on the barrier which suprisingly solid.  
  
"Do not touch what is Sephiroth's !" A woman voice rumbled. "Who says that ?" Garnet looked their surroundings. An animated foul monster slowly appears before them. "W What is that thing ?" Zidane asked with disgusted looks. "I am Jenova Rebirth" The monster exclaimed. "The Ancient !. What do you here ?" Ramza asked. "I can't let you interfere with Sephiroth's plan. Turn back now". "I'm afraid we can't do that...". "Then I'll destroy you".  
  
"Protect ! !" Jenova Rebirth cast the ultimate protection spell, consists of Regen, Wall, Reflect, and Barrier. "Don't use any elemental magic !" Vivi warned. "Then how we'll fight it ?" Zidane asked. "I think I can face it". "Master Vivi, no. It's too dangerous" Steiner said. "Don't worry I'll protect him" Ramza said.  
  
"Vivi, I'll diminish its magic first" He prepared to deliver his SwordSkill technique. "Will it works ?" Vivi asked. "I don't know. But let's try..... Dark Sword !".  
  
It worked. Ramza's SwordSkill absorbs Jenova Rebirth's Mana. "My turn. Dispel !" Garnet cast a quite nasty spell. It destroys all of Jenova Rebirth magic protection. "NOW !!" Ramza signaled. "(Vivi's thought: Which spell would work best.... ) Meteor !!". The spell summoned couple of meteors which struck Jenova. "Heaven wish to destroy all minds. Holy Explosion !" With his swordtech, Ramza created a heavenly arc of light which consumes Jenova Rebirth.  
  
Without any sounds, Jenova Rebirth falls to the ground. "Something's wrong. This is too easy..." Zidane spoken. "You're right" Ramza added. The solid barrier below them starts to break apart. "I hate when I'm right..." Zidane whined. Then everything becomes pitch black.  
  
"Where are we ?" Beatrix asked. "I don't know" Steiner replied. All of them have been sucked into a strange place which they never see before. They float aimlessly as if there's no gravity there.  
  
"Welcome to my home.......". "SEPHIROTH !?!?!".  
  
"I never expect you would gone this far. I salute you for that" Sephiroth spoken. "We won't allow your filth hands to mess with this planet" Ramza snapped. "Hmph !" Sephiroth spreads his arms. Somehow, everyone blasted by unseen force. When he retracts his hands, everyone float toward him. "This is Sephiroth's true power ?" Ramza asked himself. "This is horrible !" Garnet cried. "I'm just want to create a New World, a new life on this planet. That way all of the conflicts would end" Sephiroth spoken. "We could accept that. But we won't allow you to become a god !" Zidane protested. "World needs a firm hand to ensure stability". "That's a tyranny. We believe in democracy !" Garnet protested. "Democracy always brings disorder. Enough talking, let's sees who will walk out this place alive...... Power of Jenova, metamorphosis, Bizarro Sephiroth !".  
  
All of them transported into a small piece of land. Sephiroth appeared in front of them with different form. A huge violet monster with the head of Sephiroth stands before them.  
  
  
  
The Final battle is about to take place. Who would come out as victor ?. Is it Sephiroth ?. Or maybe our heroes ?. Could it end with stalemate ?. Or no one ?. Stay tuned for the next chapters: Final Battle, Duel Of Fates.   



	5. Duel Of Fates

DUEL OF FATES  
  
"Power of the sky, fade to silence. Lightning Stab !" Ramza begin the fight with his SwordSkill. "This should do the task" Freya leaped high, far higher than Bizarro Sephiroth. "Vivi now !" She demanded. "Thundaga" Vivi aimed his spell at Freya's spear tip. "Lord Odin, hear this mortal request, bring forth thy lance. Summon Odin" Ramza recites a summon spell. A portal appeared. Odin came out of it above his six-legged horse, the legendary Sleipnir. "Where's my victim ?" He rumbled. "That foul creature" Ramza pointed at Bizarro Sephiroth. Without any replies, Odin pulls his horse bridle then throws a gigantic lance upward.  
  
Odin's lance came down upon Bizarro Sephiroth together with Freya. Just before the lances touched Bizarro Sephiroth, she leaped to safety.  
  
The result is extremely devastating. Typical monster would surely destroyed by such attack. But this wasn't typical monster. Bizarro Sephiroth still stands. "Don't show any mercy !" Ramza shouted. "Master Vivi, now !" Steiner said with his sword ready. "Firaga !" Vivi casted the strongest fire-spell upon Steiner's sword. With his sword charged up, Steiner takes a strike on Bizarro Sephiroth.  
  
"My turn.... Teleportation" Zidane teleported himself to Bizarro Sephiroth's head portion. He delivers multiple of slash and hacks. "What a weak attack" All of Bizarro Sephiroth do is bring its wing to swat off the attacker. "I HAAAATE THIIIISS !!!!" Zidane got thrown because of the impact. "Look, you don't have to do that to impress me...." Garnet said.   
  
Not yet give up, Zidane try another attack. With a Teleportation Skill, he teleported himself to Bizarro Sephiroth's right wing. With his best, he slices off the thin wing of the monster. "Useless.... ULTIMA !!".  
  
Bizarro Sephiroth created a glowing orb above them. The orb suddenly explodes and its explosion spreads out. It was enough to fatally wound all of our heroes.  
  
"This is it..... LIMIT BREAK BLASTING ZONE !" Zidane gathered a mass of energy on his dagger. It creates a tall bright light-column. He brought that to Bizarro Sephiroth. As the Limit Break resides, the monster is wounded. "LIMIT BREAK CLIMHAZZARD !". "LIMIT BREAK BRAVER". Ramza and Beatrix unleash their limit break at same time. He performs a rising slash while she performs a downward slash.  
  
Bizarro Sephiroth goes limb after the great attacks and began to fall. "WE DID IT !!!!" Zidane cheered. "Curaga" Eiko cast her curative spell for everyone. "It's a tough battle. But we did it" Steiner exclaimed.  
  
"Not so fast. Poison !!" A nasty spells come upon them. "T t that wasn't Sephiroth...." Ramza said, badly poisoned. "K k k Kuja !!".  
  
"Right" Kuja landed on the spot with his white dragon. "We shouldn't have been careless" Steiner said weakly. "Too late for that. Silence !" Smartly, Kuja cast Silence spells on Garnet and Eiko. "Now you can't recover".  
  
"But you won't cast any spell either... Master of magic, cut energy. Dark Sword" Ramza swing his sword. He created a magical hole above Kuja. It absorbs all of Kuja's Mana. "And you missed me. ESUNA !" Beatrix cast a magic which removes all of negative status upon them. "And we still got this" Zidane took a bottle labeled Mega-Elixir and sprays it upon his friends. "ZIDANE, THAT'S OUR LAST ELIXIR !!" Garnet shouted.  
  
"Is that so ?" Sephiroth's voice echoed. "Uh oh. I guess we celebrate it too soon" Eiko said.   
  
All of them are lifted into a strange place where blue sky and clouds dominates the place. "Where are we ?" Garnet looked her surroundings. "Hell if I know" Zidane replied. "No, not this again..." Kuja trembles in fear.  
  
(One Winged Angel, final battle, FF VII)  
The sky opened. An angel, floats on his six wings instead of feet descend from the sky. A huge solid purple wing covered his body. As the wing spread, it reveals the body of Sephiroth. "I am the One Winged Angel Sephiroth" Sephiroth spoken. "Gracious..." Beatrix gazed at the sight of the deadly angel.  
  
"His magic are immense" Vivi spoken. "Of course. METEOR !" Sephiroth summoned a single gigantic Meteor on the sky. With his command it starts to move toward Kuja. "Die !". "NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!........" Kuja's scream vanishes as the gigantic meteor struck him.  
  
"Master of magic, cut energy. Dark Sword !" Ramza unleash his SwordSkill to diminish Sephiroth's Mana. "That won't work. I posses infinite Mana" Sephiroth laughed. "Eidolon Phoenix. Come to our aid !" Garnet summoned an Eidolon.  
  
Fiery bird pass above them, its fiery feathers showers upon them. Phoenix Feather is known for its revival power. At same time, it also inflicts damage on Sephiroth.  
  
"There's a dangerous spell. But it could useful against him" Vivi spoken. "So cast it !" Eiko demanded. "It could kill us as well as Sephiroth". "Well, do you see any other way to defeat him". "Don't do it" Ramza protested. "Ramza ?!". "That magic would be our last reserve. Don't cast it until you must to, Vivi". "I understand" Vivi nods his head.  
  
Meanwhile at Lindblum.  
"Queen Brahne, all of Alexandria citizen has been evacuated" Artania spoken. "I know Vivi would disagree with this. But we have to slow down the meteor. Are the black Mages ready ?" Queen Brahne shifted to her best pilot, Gabiani. "Yes my queen" Gabiani bows slightly. "Good. Order them to cast Firaga, focus it on a single mage then fire at the meteor". "As you wish my queen".  
  
Fifty Black Mages stands ready in circle formation. One of them stands in the center of the circle. They began to gather energy.  
  
After few minutes, all of the black mages accumulated enough power then focus it on a Black Mage on the center. "Mega Firaga !!!". An arrow shaped fire projectile launched toward the meteor. It also destroys all of the standing mages.  
  
"Nothing would stand against that" Queen Brahne said proudly. "(Gwok) Perhaps..." Regent Cid sighed, hoping for the best. As the Fire Arrow struck the meteor, it explodes brightly with blinding lights.  
  
"Bulls eye !" Queen Brahne cheered. Everyone looked at the meteor while hoping that Queen Brahne's plan worked. Unfortunately, it didn't work at all. The meteor is still intact. "It didn't work....." Artania sighed. ".... Send the Sovereign Of The Skies. Send it to Lifa Tree" Queen Brahne ordered her pilot. "Yes my queen".  
  
Back to Deep Crater.  
Our heroes are all battered, Sephiroth is still strong.  
  
"Curaga !" Eiko cast a spell to restore their condition. "You could end this and leave me with my plan. Accept me as your god and I'll stop my meteor" Sephiroth spoken. "In your dreams !" Zidane shouted. "Stubborn.... Perhaps you need more examples. S U P E R N O V A !" After finished recites his spell, Sephiroth disappeared. All of them teleported into a strange planet.  
  
"This looks like earth" Ramza examined his surroundings. He saw something streaked in the sky. It destroy everything on its path, planet, stars, asteroids, everything. "A meteor ?" Zidane guessed. "Where did it go ?". The meteor did not go to the place they stand, it passed the planet. "No..... It can't be...... If that meteor struck the sun, entire system will goes supernova" Garnet said.  
  
The sun explodes as the meteor struck it. It swell larger and engulf everything on its path, including the planet they on.  
  
All of them are fatally wounded. "LIMIT BREAK O M N I S L A S H !!!" In desperation, Ramza unleash his final Limit Break. "Omnislash ?!?!" Sephiroth shocked.  
  
Ramza delivers heavy slashes and hacks as if never ends. "LIMIT BREAK LIONHEART !!" Zidane rushes toward Sephiroth. He also delivers heavy slashes, stronger than Ramza's.  
  
The Ultima Sword began to glow. Every slash makes it glows brighter than before. Ramza deliver an explosive blows with his Ultima Sword.  
  
After the two mega attacks, Sephiroth began to disintegrate. Everything returned to normal.  
  
"Most impressive" Sephiroth appeared, this time the real one. "He's not dead ?!" Zidane said. "I'll not die that easy". "EASY ?!?!. YOU CALL THAT EASY ?!?!". "Calm down Zidane" Garnet said.  
  
"What now Sephiroth ?" Ramza asked. "A final battle. One on one" Sephiroth draw his Masamune blade. "I'll do it" Freya draw her spear. "No..... I'll face him" Ramza step forward with Ultima Sword in his hand, facing Sephiroth. "Just as I expected. I'll have my revenge" Sephiroth take his stance. "Revenge ?".  
  
"Yes. You Ramza. You're the ancestor of my sworn enemy, Cloud Striffe" Sephiroth explained. "So, this is a battle between generation". "Precisely" Sephiroth strike first with fast low slash. Even with the large Ultima Sword, Ramza is fast. He jump backward, avoid the deadly blade. Sephiroth creates a barrier which prevent anyone to interfere their ferocious fight.  
  
The two warrior circles few times, waiting for an unspoken signal. Ramza deliver a mid-thrust which Sephiroth easily parried. But that's not his intention, his feet swipes Sephiroth out of balance. He leaped high then dive into Sephiroth with his menacing sword. Fortunately, Sephiroth is fast enough to roll out of the danger.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all" Sephiroth change his stance to close Ramza's stance. "Doom of the planet. Crush Punch !" As Ramza finished reciting his SwordSkill, the ground below Sephiroth erupted.  
  
Sephiroth was a skilled fighter, but the SwordSkill is still unfamiliar to him. He was never prepared for such attack. It took him a short time to recover. Sephiroth launch a wild counter attack. Even with armor plating, Sephiroth's stab slightly cut Ramza's waist. "How do you like my Armor Break ?" Sephiroth asked, terrorizing his opponent mental. "Pretty good. Hellcry Punch !!" Ramza countered with another SwordSkill. Hellcry Punch is effective against weapon, it could destroy any weapon easily. But not Masamune.  
  
The two fighters keep on trading blows. Their skill is about equal. Ramza with the advantages of power and combinations of attack. Sephiroth with the advantages of speed and reach. Not only once they unleash their Limit Breaks. This is a truly duel of fates.  
  
Bruised, battered and wounded. Both Sephiroth and Ramza paused for awhile. They both know that this must be ended soon before no one is strong enough to continue the fight. The two rushes toward each other for the final determining blow.  
  
  
To be continued. Stay tuned for the last chapter: Aftermath.  



	6. Aftermath (Hero wins and stalemate)

AFTERMATH.  
  
Gathering their final strength, both Sephiroth and Ramza prepared for the final blow. Both of the warriors are already exhausted and full of wound, a single powerful blow would easily knock them or maybe kill them. Ramza switched to his old Claymore which is lighter than the Ultima Sword.   
  
Without any warning, Sephiroth rushes toward Ramza with his menacing Masamune. He executes a downward slash. Ignoring the risk, Ramza ducked slightly then thrust his Claymore on Sephiroth's abdomen.  
  
The Masamune cut Ramza's shoulder slightly. The Claymore penetrates Sephiroth's abdomen cleanly, but it's still stuck there. Sephiroth's eyes widened, as he sees Ramza's Claymore on him. "Die monster...." Ramza said softly. It wasn't a nice scene to seen. Garnet had to close his eyes as well as Eiko. Blood runs trough Sephiroth's wound as his eyes closed slowly. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Victory...." Ramza sighed.   
  
"Not yet !!!" Sephiroth's eyes suddenly opened. He got up then wildly attacks anything on his sight. Ramza was cornered and can't fight back. At split second, he saw his Claymore still stuck on Sephiroth. With his very final strength, Ramza push it all the way trough Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth's barrier vanished as he succumbs to the death. "Cura !" Garnet cast the magic with her remaining Mana to cure Ramza. It doesn't mean much, but at least it was better than nothing.  
  
"How'd we suppose to get out of this place ?" Zidane asked. "Climb all the way up, what else" Freya replied. All of them are teleported to the place where they fight Jenova Rebirth.  
  
"Something's wrong. This barrier should have been destroyed by now" Garnet spoken. "Maybe it'll just vanished. Just look at its thickness" Zidane said. "Or... He's still alive".  
  
Garnet is right. Sephiroth is still alive.  
  
"Zombie...." Vivi shocked. "Let me finish him off" Freya leaped toward Sephiroth with her spear ready. Before her spear touched Sephiroth, he disintegrates. "What is this ?". "Freya, Sephiroth is already dead" Ramza explained.  
  
The barrier that holds up the lifestream cracked.  
  
Deep Crater erupted. Instead of lava, lifestream burst out from it.  
  
"What a volcano...." Gabiani watch the Deep Crater erupted from the Sovereign Of The Skies. "Sir, that's our friend !" A crew informed. He saw Zidane and the other floating on the sea. "Set for immediate landing. We'll fetch them".  
  
After a while.  
"You made it just on time" Gabiani spoken. "What do you mean ?" Steiner asked. "Look, the meteor is about to struck Alexandria" Gabiani pointed at the huge meteor. It was close to the city, so close that it seems reachable by hand. "We're too late....." Ramza sighed. "Gabiani, set course for Alexandria. NOW !!" Garnet shouted.  
  
Trapped between Meteor's gravity and planet's gravity, Alexandria began to crumble as if teared apart. "My God...." Zidane gasped.  
  
"Hey, what's that ?" Gabiani pointed at blue streams heading toward Alexandria. "Lifestream" Ramza replied.  
  
Flows of Lifestreams began to cover Alexandria, it tries to protect the city from Meteor.  
  
"The Lifestream are too weak !" Zidane shouted.  
  
Suddenly, a dazzling light beamed from Alexandria. "Now what ?". "An Eidolon" Garnet replied. "Eidolon ?". "The sacred Eidolon of Alexander, protector of Alexandria".  
  
A huge monster came out of the debris, it was Eidolon Alexander. It's shoulder section opened and shot multiple beams toward the Meteor.   
  
*Various endings, choose which one you like.  
ENDING 1  
Three year later at Sovereign Of The Skies above Lindblum.  
  
Priest: "Zidane Three Ball".   
Zidane: "It's Triball".   
Priest: "Whatever. Do you accept Garnet Til Alexandros as your beloved wife and to love her to the end ?".   
Zidane: "I do".   
Priest: "Garnet Til Alexandros. Do you accept Zidane Thre... Triball as your beloved husband and to love her to the end ?".   
Garnet: "Yes, I do".   
Priest: "In the name of the God and the church, I hereby pronounce you as husband and wife. In the name of Queen Brahne, queen of New Alexandria, I also confer the title of King to Zidane Triball and Queen to Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. You may kiss the bride".   
Zidane & Garnet: **KISS**.  
Zidane: "Thank you, rabbi".  
Priest: "Father".  
Zidane: "whatever".  
Priest: ".... Send the next bride !".  
  
Baku: "From zero to hero (sob)".  
Blank: "Well, at least Tantalus Brother reputation is cranked up, thanks to him".  
Eiko: "What about me ?".  
  
Priest: "Aldelbert Stainer"  
Steiner: "With all respect, it's Steiner".  
Priest: "Aldelbert Steiner, do you accept Lady Beatrix as your beloved wife and to love her to the end ?".   
Steiner: "I do"  
Priest: "Lady Beatrix, do you accept Aldelbert Steiner as your beloved husband and to love her to the end ?".  
Beatrix: "I do.  
Priest: "In the name of the God and the church, I hereby pronounce you as husband and wife. And by order of Queen Brahne, I confer the title of Duke to Aldelbert Steiner and Duchess to Lady Beatrix. You may kiss the bride".  
Steiner & Beatrix: **KISS**  
  
The planet is safe. New Alexandria would become a thriving city. Many new cities would also rose and thrive along with the time. However they forget one thing, the remaining of Jenova Rebirth. It would seed a disaster thousands of years from now.   
  
  
  
ENDING 2  
  
Alas. Even our heroes manage to destroy Sephiroth, they were incapable to stop the Meteor. Not even the powerful Eidolon Alexander capable to stop the Meteor. The struggle ends in vain. Human existance ceased to exist......  
  
  
  
The End (Final Fantasy Prelude song)  
  
Soundtracks:  
-Eyes On Me (Zidane in motion theme).  
-FF VIII battle theme.  
-FF VII battle theme.  
-Into Promised Land (FF VII).  
-One Winged Angel.  
-Seventh Heaven (Tifa's theme).  
-Magnificent Seven intro theme (Enter Sephiroth section).  
  



End file.
